Criminal
by PunkNGrande
Summary: She's America's top model. He's America's wanted criminal. Two different personalities. What leads to similarity, then? Punk/Eve.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot. I will be using real names in this story. Happy new year! (: -EvePunkForever**

* * *

Lights flashed. That was my cue. I casually walked out into the arena's view. I immediately smiled; there would be camara's everywhere. This week's fashion show had to be the event of the month. Or so we were told by Vince McMahon. I walked down the catwalk and strucked several sultry poses for the magazine editors in the front rows. Pictures of this event would be posted on almost all magazines.

My name is Eve Marie Torres. I'm a supermodel at WMF. World Modeling Federation. This company was founded by Vince McMahon way back in the 1980's and so far, the company has attracted many fans. The company also has many other great supermodels such as, Barbara Blank, Milena Roucka, Victoria Crawford, Maryse Ouellet, so many others. Let's just say that my nice girl character attracts all of them.

As of right now, I'm the business's number one model according to many ratings. My name is basically anywhere the words World Modeling Federation are. It's been like that for quite a while.

I flashed another smile at the audience who seemed to be enjoying my performance. The song that was currently playing was She Looks Good V1; my theme for my modeling walkout.

I flipped my hair behind my shoulder, showing off Stephanie McMahon's beautiful designs. Oh, let me tell you about Stephanie. She's Vince's daughter; she'll be taking over the company after Vince retires, which would be soon. She can be a little bit annoying, acting like she's the boss, which she is, but she exaggerates a little too much.

I smiled one last time before walking backstage. I sighed in relief. Sometimes, I feel as if the camara's flashes give me nausea. Greeting some other models, I walked towards my dressing room.

I slouched down on my couch and grabbed my phone, opening Twitter. EveMarieTorres: Modeling performance, done. What else to do? I tweeted.

"Nice job out there," an awfully familiar voice said.

Rolling my eyes, I looked towards the door frame where April Mendez was standing there, twirling a strand of jet black hair around her index finger. A frown was on her face.

April and I never have actually gotten along; sure, we'd shared laughs and all but never actually got along. Everyone calls her AJ since it stands for April Jeanette, her name.

I slumped in my seat. "Thanks. I didn't see you out there. Didn't you get a performance?" I asked.  
It was obvious. She didn't. Vince McMahon isn't really favoring AJ right now and I'm pretty sure that's killing her inside even if she won't admit it.

"Yeah, I know. I asked Stephanie if I could.. you know, take a break and skip my performance for the night," she said, stepping into the room.

_Liar._ She sat down next to me on the Orange, leather couch.

"Oh."

"Anyways, I heard about your photoshoot tomorrow evening. Where's it gonna take place?" AJ asked.

"In Miami, Florida. I have to board my plane tomorrow at around 5:00 AM." I exhaled.

"Sucks to be you. Are you gonna be alone all night? Someone should stay with you," she said.  
For a moment, I thought she meant herself. But AJ hates me. I doubt that's what she meant.

"No, I'll be staying alone and I'm perfectly fine with that. I'm an adult; I can take care of myself," I assured. Unlike you, I thought.

"I would stay with you but I'm too busy to stay and talk about boys.. or whatever you do," she says.

_Bitch._

"Well, I'm leaving. I have to catch up with _my boyfriend_, Nick." She started to leave and I rolled my eyes as she skipped out.

I cursed under my breath and slumped on my seat again; who was she tring to confuse?

* * *

That night, when I left the arena, I walked towards my hotel. I sighed and hugged myself, it was so cold.

"Damn it," I huffed under my breath.

I put my hands inside my pocket and started to walk into an alley when all of a sudden, I heard a gunshot. Then a scream.  
Scared, I looked around. "What the hell?" I whispered.

I was breathing so heavily; the sound of my exhaling was in my ears.  
My lips trembled. Another gunshot. Another scream. It was the scream of a woman. I started to walk again until someone covered my mouth with their hand.

I started to scream but then a male voice said: "Shut up! Don't scream!"

I was shaking violently. All I heard were my muffled screams before the guy removed his hand from my mouth and placed something cold on it; I smelled alcohol so it must've been that. Pretty soon, darkness overcame me.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. My hands were tied above my head and I had something in my mouth that prevented me from talking. The room was dirty; it had a bed with a ripped mattress and stained sheets.

I closed my eyes. _This is a dream. Just a nightmare._

Then the door slammed open. A man I'd never seen before was at the frame. He was wearing black jeans, black shirt and white shoes.

He had lots of tattoos and on his bottom lip was a lip ring. He walked towards me and I stood frozen in place, beginning to whimper. He kneeled beside me and brought his hand up to my face to remove the rag that was in my mouth. He tossed it aside and looked at me. He had concern in his eyes but he hid it.

"What's your name?" he asked. His voice was smooth and seductive; mysterious. He had spiky bronze hair and hazel eyes.

"E-Eve," I stuttered. He chuckled.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." For a moment, I let myself stare into his eyes and wonder if it was true; it was.

He reached up to the knot above my head and carefully started to untie it. His fingers worked on the knot quite fast because in no time, my hands were free. I rubbed my wrists which had a terribly red mark.

His eyes met mine. "Listen to me," he whispered. "You're free to roam but I can't let you go. And you can't try to escape. All the doors are locked. You can't get out anyway."

"But why? Why am I here? Why can't you let me go?" I cried.

"Listen, Barbie. That's for me to know and for you to never find out." He turned around and started to walk away.

"I won't listen to your dumb-ass rules!" I yelled.

He raced back towards me, slammed me against the wall and pinned my shoulders with his hands.

"Listen to me, babe. In this place, we go by my rules or else, face the consequences," he said, seductivly.

I swallowed. And then he was gone.


End file.
